Saving Grace
by Pseudoauthor23
Summary: Jade broke up with Beck, and she didn't give him the true explanation. After all this time, is he willing to accept the truth? He is even able to help her?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Jade and Beck haven't spoken in four years. A car crash becomes the catalyst to make these two come together once more. Jade's been dealing with some issues, since they've broken up. Can he help her?

**A/N:** First 'Victorious' story I've ever done.

* * *

**Part One**

It was early in the morning.

She got up from a restless night's sleep.

She entered her bathroom, the lights hitting her eyes like flames. She slightly flinched, as an involuntary reaction. She yawned, while she headed to the scale that laid in it's usual, flat spot. She took a breath and stepped on. She squeezed her eyes shut, a little afraid of the numbers that would eventually blink to a stop. She warily looked down and saw the number—99.2 lbs. She immediately went to the toilet and discharged any liquid that accumulated in her system through the night. She softly hummed. Once she was finished, she returned back on to the item that would tell her weight. She nervously waited for what she hoped was a lower number.

She looked down, 98.9.

"That's it," she yelled in frustration. She got off, then she went back on. The number was the same. She growled, resuming the stepping on and off motions, but the number remained at 98.9 lbs. She wanted to chuck that thing all the way to Mars. Instead, she continued with her morning routine. She entered the shower and let the blazing water cascade over body. She basked in the way it massaged her weakened body.

How did she get to this point?

Jadelyn Ashley 'Jade' West was 22 years old. She was living on her own in Los Angeles, Ca, and she worked from the confines of her home. She was a famous, fashion and beauty blogger, writing under the pseudonym of Miss. Chiveous Lane. With her sponsors and the frequent hits to her blog, she made enough to support herself. This was definitely a far cry from her days at Hollywood Arts.

At her Alma Mater, she was a very talented singer and actress and hanging with her best friends that were equally as talented as her. After graduation, they produced their talents into successful careers. Caterina 'Cat' Valentine was a famous singer, Andre Harris was a music producer to plenty of elite stars, including Cat, Victoria 'Tori' Vega was performing on Broadway, starring in 'Phantom of the Opera', Robert 'Robbie' Shapiro and Rex were on the road constantly performing their popular, comedic number 'Rex and Rob', and Beckett 'Beck' Oliver was on a well-known television show, where he often wrote and directed some of the episodes.

She sighed, while shampooing her hair.

Beck Oliver... that name rolled off her tongue so sinfully. She hoped the best for him, and she was apologetic of how she coldly ended their relationship. She broke up with him via letter—a 'Dear Jane' letter if that could be the correct term, explaining they had drifted apart, their love was juvenile, and it was time for them to find another person. She even returned the necklace he had given her on their one year anniversary.

That was bullshit. Plain and Simple.

For four years, with a week and a six month break up intermittently tossed in there, they seriously dated. She believed she was going to marry that man. She smiled to herself, over the memories. Her body's surface became filled with goosebumps just thinking about how much they shared with one another. She definitely gave her body to him. He touched her intimately, there, on her neck, right there, on her lips, and definitely in between her legs. She lost her virginity to that gorgeous man when they were just 15, and they continued exploring the land of erotica throughout the duration of their relationship. As a result of one of their last times together, she became pregnant. The shock of being pregnant at 18, with his career just taking off like a rocket, caused her to make a choice.

Other women in her predicament, may not have done what she did, but she chose to not let a child hinder the beginning of his adult life.

She packed her bags and ultimately abandoned anything that had to do with Hollywood Arts.

When she was five months pregnant, just about to find out the sex of the child, she felt something was wrong, as she began to deal with unbearable pain. She went to the hospital, and the doctor performed an ultrasound. Desperately, the doctor tried to find the heartbeat of the unborn child, but there was nothing, not even a faint sound. Jade braced herself for when the transducer ran across her belly, and there was the lifeless baby. He austerely nodded at her. Spontaneously, she aborted the child. She hysterically cried over the loss. However, she had no time to mourn, as the baby needed to be surgically ejected out of her immediately, or she would suffer a dire consequence. She almost lost her life during that procedure; there was too much blood and toxins. She entered a brief coma, and when she awoke, she was told she couldn't even tell the baby, who was a little boy, goodbye.

After that, her life spiraled downward. It was _still_ spiraling downward, if she was honest with herself.

No one, besides her family, knew about what happened to her.

Since then, she's secluded herself into an apartment, began overeating and illegally drinking to deal with the heartache of losing a child. Her weight ballooned up to 200 pounds. For her 5'6" body, that caused her to become a husky size of 18. She freaked out and put herself on a strict diet and exercise regime. In three months, she lost thirty pounds, which was pretty decent considering the time frame. That wasn't enough for her though. She submerged herself into working out and barely eating. The weight dropped dangerously in a short period of time. Back at her fittest of 118 pounds, she felt like her old self, but then she became hungry. One night, she went to McDonalds and ordered all the fattening food she wanted, came home, stuffed her face until she vomited. That began the lethal cycle of binge and purge. Between, binging, purging, exercising and sparingly starving herself she got down to her lowest weight of 90 lbs.

She looked like a pale, skeleton with bags under her eyes.

Her family was concerned. Her dad, no longer with a cold demeanor towards his daughter, tearfully begged for her to get help. If she didn't, he knew she would die at any moment. Jade did. While at a rehab center, she began blogging to pass time. She honed her craft there, while working her weight up to 110 pounds. She felt like she had gotten 'ED', short for eating disorder, under control, and was able to leave when she became 120 lbs.

Sadly, she was mistaken. The flashbacks of losing her child and not telling Beck the truth haunted her. She went back to her old habits in no time.

She shivered, as she exited the shower. She wrapped herself around a black towel, and she stepped across to enter her bedroom. She quickly opened her closet, so she could warm up by clothing herself. She shuffled through the hangers and eventually settled for a black, off the shoulder t-shirt, white leggings with black crosses printed throughout and socks. She quickly changed and headed to the kitchen. She grabbed half a banana and a water bottle. She ate in silence, each tiny bite, she had to force herself to eat. She already felt like the carbohydrates were shooting to her thighs. She ended up tossing it out and went to her laptop.

"Me, a fashion and beauty blogger," she bitterly chided herself, as she turned it on. She, then, grasped her remote and channel surfed. Eventually, she stopped on a random news channel. "If people really knew who Miss. Chiveous Lane was," she said aloud. She supposed she would lose her following and become disgraced. She ignored those thoughts and continued working on her new post.

As she typed, the newest segment on the news stopped her.

"_**Breaking News:**_ _**Beck Oliver, famous TV actor, has been involved in a three car pile-up." **_

Her haunting, blue eyes grew as wide as saucers, as she saw reporters, onlookers, and ambulances on the scene of the accident. She intently looked at the screen, seeing cars dismantled, flames briefly flickering, and the horrifying skid marks alerting the viewers this was a pretty bad crash. She continued to look in shock, hoping that he wasn't severely hurt or worse. Then, a shiny glint on the screen caught her eye. As the camera zoomed into the crash, she noticed there was a picture frame amidst the rubble. She squinted her eyes, trying to make out the picture in the rectangular frame.

She covered her mouth, after she realized what it was.

It was her.

* * *

**A/N:** Please let me know if you want me to continue. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

She incredulously blinked her eyes a couple of times.

Did she really see herself on the screen?

First of all, how could her picture survive this fiery crash? Fire was still shown, yet her picture was protected by that damn frame that wasn't burning into ashes. Second, why would her picture be there? Beck, after all this time, surely wouldn't keep a picture of her, right? Right?! And finally, that picture brought an onslaught of memories. That was the old her with long, ash brown hair and pink clip in extensions, her hair curled at the bottom, milky, smooth skin, and she could faintly make out the liveliness in her eyes that people would often mistake for an intimidating glare.

She fell back, deeper into her couch's cushion, unsure of what to do next. She couldn't exactly ignore what she saw, yet she wasn't sure if she could bring herself to see Beck personally to check on him. Unable to erase the burning rubble and how broken the cars were, she couldn't ignore it. She was going to regret this, but she had to know his condition, and why he still kept a picture of her.

She gruffly snorted. The only other person that would still possibly have a picture of her would be Sinjin. Now, that's creepy.

Instead of wallowing into self-uncertainty, she made a brash decision.

She headed to her bathroom, applied makeup, and did her hair. Without the necessary nutrients her body needed, she was finding this task quite difficult. Her hair was pretty lifeless and brittle, but she was still attempting to make her coif somewhat presentable. She continued primping herself, often checking her face, eye and lip make up. She approached her closet, for the second time this morning, and tried to find something to wear. As she slid her hangers rapidly, she eventually slid down to the floor, questioning what the hell she was doing.

She didn't question which hospital he was at, on the other hand. The television broadcast, and knowing the streets of Los Angeles county extremely well, foretold the closest hospital to the crash site was Cedars Siani. She was asking herself could she really see Beck, in the state she was in, knowing he was going to demand an explanation for their breakup. She couldn't exactly tell him about their deceased child. At least, not right now. That wouldn't be the best topic, after years of not talking. She groaned in annoyance.

Why did this have to happen?!

She thought some more and eventually found the strength and courage to finish getting ready. She got dressed, grabbed her car keys and purse, and finally headed out the door. She entered her car, but before cranking on the ignition, she sat. She was nervous and even thought about backing out, once again. That photo, though, prevented her from doing so. Maybe, this was God's way of telling her to stop hiding and come back to Beck.

She was going to go crazy, if she didn't get the answers she desperately vied for.

Finally, she started her car, backed out the parking spot and was on her way to the hospital.

**Xxxxx**

"What the hell," Jade's eyes bugged out of their sockets, as she was maneuvering around the parking lot, trying to find a decent spot.

The parking lot was like a madhouse, crammed with paparazzi she assumed was here to get the latest scoop on her famous, TV star, ex-boyfriend's condition. She didn't know how he handled all the media attention. She couldn't open her internet browser, turn on the television or see a newspaper without his face somehow popping up. His life was highly publicized; something she believed was the downfall of fame.

She finally parked her car, which was roughly a two minute walking distance from the entrance to the emergency room. She exited, strategically placed her sunglasses on and walked towards the destination. She thought this was crazy of her, and she knew she would be looked at as a crazy, looney, fan-stalker. She tried to blend in. She bypassed all the people decorated with cameras and their ears attached to their cell phones. She entered the place with the false pretense that she was seeing her ailing grandmother, reminiscent of one of Sikowitz's drive-by-acting exercises.

She walked up to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me," she softly announced to the nurse, while taking off her sunglasses.

"Yes," the older woman appeared startled by Jade's appearance.

Jade ignored the unrelenting look of the woman in front of her and tightly smiled. She gulped down air, before speaking. "I'm looking for my grandmother," she began, while peering at the woman's scattered paperwork.

"Yes," the older woman repeated questioningly.

"Sue Ann Anderson. She would've been admitted for a heart attack," she lied. The nurse went to searching on the computer. Luckily for Jade, she was able to find what she was looking for. This had to be by chance or maybe fate. He was in emergency room keep up with her rouse though, she remained waiting until the nurse was finishing looking for this Sue Ann Anderson.

"Yes. Mrs. Sue Ann Anderson is on the 5th floor. Room, 5101, to be exact. Shall I ring up one of the nurses, notifying that you're coming for a visit," the nurse politely wondered.

Jade's face fell over hearing what the woman just said. She nervously laughed, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. She shook her head immediately. "I'll be able to find my grandma. That shouldn't be a problem. Thank you," she graciously acknowledged, stepping away to the waiting room. She glanced at the doors that led to the emergency rooms and found she needed to be granted access.

Feeling a bit lightheaded because she hadn't ate a hearty meal in a couple of days, she sat down and recollected her thoughts of what to do next. She looked up, and she found that a random person was heading through the emergency room doors. She ignored her body craving for some sustenance and slipped behind the man, hoping the nurse was busy doing office things. She successfully made it to the chaos of what was known as the emergency room and counted the room numbers until she found 10. Even without numbers, she knew that was his room due to two, larger than life bodyguards, protectively standing outside his door.

"Great," she huffed under her breath, still ignoring the grumblings happening within her stomach. As she crept passed his room, she heard the medical equipment making noises. She walked a few more feet, stopped, inconspicuously peered over her shoulder, and saw that the men were practically patting down any person that entered Beck's room.

Unlike her high school days when Tori, Andre, Robbie, Cat, Beck, or even Trina, and herself would be involved in mischievous antics and provided one another a distraction, her, solely by herself, was an impossible feat. She didn't think she could slip in there undetected. The power of invisibility would definitely come in handy. Since that was physically impossible, she had to find another way. The truth was an option, but she doubt simply asking to enter would suffice. Even if she did say she was his ex-girlfriend, which was the truth, they probably heard that line a million times.

Yet, she wasn't sure what else there was to do. She thought about going home, but she didn't want to quit. She faced her fears and accepted they could possibly tell her 'no'. She cautiously walked up to them.

"Miss, you can't enter here," one of them announced in his raspy voice and placed a hand up, halting her from trying to enter.

"It's important I need to speak to the person in there," she contested in defiance while fiddling with her purse's strap in agitation.

"You must know who is in here, then," the other acrimoniously shot back. Although he alleged she was a psycho stalker, he was quite concerned about her physical state. She appeared a bit frail, and there was no vitality in her blue orbs. This was all too familiar to him and hit rather 'close to home', but it was not his concern. Therefore, he remained indifferent.

Jade ignored the oncoming dizziness and the biting migraine that was happening. She powered through, hoping to get her way. "Guys..." she sang with a feign smile and continued talking. As she spoke, she found the men to appear distorted, even pixelated.

Meanwhile, inside his hospital room, Beck was languidly coming to. He felt like his body was still on fire. The last thing he remembered, before succumbing to unconsciousness, was fiddling with his car's drawer and fishing for his ex-girlfriend's picture. If this was his time to go, the last face he wanted to see was hers. Presently, and by the grace of God, he was alive. He hoped the cleaning crew was able to salvage the picture, as it held tons of sentimental value.

He thought about _her._ Up to this point, he still didn't understand why she broke up with him. If she spoke to him face to face, maybe even emailed, or sent a text message, he could contact her. They could've talked about whatever was bugging her. Obviously, that didn't happen, as she sent a letter with no return address. He went to her house, thinking she was there, but her parents informed she left with no word of where she was going.

He couldn't believe it.

He thought their relationship was serious and not puppy love. They've been dealt hefty blows like Jade's craziness and jealously, their parents' disapproval, and even when they were viewed as 'The Worst Couple'. Through those tribulations, they still came out victorious, no pun intended. She really was the Bonnie to his Clyde; his seriousness balanced out her overzealous and terrifying behavior. He loved her with all of his heart, and he even thought about proposing to her when his career was stable enough.

After high school graduation, his career did zoom from the average speed of a car to the speed of light. He was thrusted in the spotlight, accepting plenty of roles and eventually landed his own television series. He was making a great living and was in the works of transitioning from television star to movie star. He just wished he had the companionship of his high school sweetheart. He was currently dating someone, but she could never produce a twinkle in his eye like Jadelyn Ashley 'Jade' West.

He groaned, as he tried to find a comfortable position. With all the wires, his leg severely sequestered, and burns scathing his skin, he could barely move an inch before stabbing paroxysms occurred. Then, he heard the commotion happening right outside of his doors. _I'm fine, _he heard a young woman yell. He gazed just beyond the opening of his door, thinking he might be dead. He could've sworn that was the voice of Jade. He intently listened, hoping she would speak louder so his thoughts could be confirmed. _Look, all I want to do is see... is see an old friend of mine. Beckett 'Beck' Oliver, is my..._ No other words came from her. Instead, there were alarming yells from plenty of people, which alerted him that something shocking just occurred.

Whoever knew his name must be suffering her own fate. He prayed she was alright.


End file.
